MAKE A WISH!
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: Cosmo Searches for a friend. When Cosmo finds that Sirius Black his perfect match what could happen. Stop and think for a minute. Please ReadReview! Note: The last few chaps are the most exciting of all. At LEAST read those!
1. Wednesdays are made for PIE!

**Authors note: This account is owned by 2 people, Spidey and Wizard- Theif. Anything with ANY Romantic content is by Spidey and anything with basically action is Wizard- Theif… WHO STEALS HATS! By the way, this authors note is written by Spidey who ironically is afraid of spiders! Wizard-Theif would like to comment that Spidey could not stop me from taking her hat to save her life. That is all! This is typed by Spidey 'cause Wizzie (HAHA A NICKNAME IS BORN) (Wizzie: Don't call me WIZZIE! Slappie slappie! Yes we do have fun writing authors notes!) is very slow at typing and is having fun bossing Spidey around! And "Wizzie" says that with love. Thief says: me thinks that this Authors note should be a tad shorter as it is taking up more of the page than the story is… tune in next for AUTHORS NOTE #2! We are not responsible for loss of brain cells while reading! Phillip was "Borrowed" ok? So says Wizard-Theif. Ugh, after much debate (of 5 seconds) Wizzie's new Nickname is WT. Please, in a review, Tell us which one you like better! Ok, we are actually done… till next chapter that is…**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the many idiots in this story (not everyone and no offense!)

One faithful day Timmy was… was doing his homework(!)(Wait a moment, he was playing his new video game on his computer… that's better….). Wanda was on her, as Cosmo describes it, "Choco-palooza" phase in her corner of the fishbowl, that is if a fishbowl has corners…. Hmmm… anyways on to Cosmo… Cosmo was bored because all his animal friends had "run away" as Timmy had explained…. for good reasoning. Phillip the nickel, his best friend, was spent by Vicky to buy a gumball for Timmy (dream on) and Sheen was in a different dimension (Assuming you have seen the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour!) .

"Timmy I'm bored"

No answer

"Timmy I'm bored"

Still no answer

"Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored, Timmy I'm bored."

(Yes, he did say this till he was blue turning white in the face.)

Timmy, realizing Cosmo would bug him until he did something, paused his game, "So what am I suppose to do about it?"

"Make a wish! Make a wish! Make a wish! Make a wish! Make a wish! Make a wish! Make a wish! Make a wish! Make a wish! Make a wish!"

"I dunno, with Wanda being in the state she is in and you being…. You…"

It was just then that Timmy noticed that Cosmo's big green eyes started to swell with tears and his lower lip started to tremble.

"OKOKOKOK! I wish you could find a place that could help you find a new friend! NOW GO! I AM EXTREMELY BUSY!"

"Yay!"

With that he waved his star pointed wand and with an "OUT OF HERE" (as suggested by Mossnose) poof, he was in Fairy World. After a few moments of standing/floating and staring stupidly, he exclaimed

"HEY! THIS ISN'T CHERRY WORLD! I got gypped!"

Suddenly, with a computer-like "ping", a HUGE, gray, cloud appeared in front of Cosmo and there popped a big screen TV. On it was a teen with black hair and Very shiny teeth. He said, as if he were on a musical commercial:

"Hello, are you feeling alone on a deserted island on an endless sea?…"

In a voice that sounded a lot like…

"CHIP SKYLARK!"

"… then take the simple test! Please enter this dooooooooor. Ding dang done… SHINY TEETH AND ME!…"

Suddenly Chip picked up a phone, got hit with some gas and started singing "Wednesdays are meant for….PIE!"

"Poof" then the TV was gone

Cosmo looked around for a door.

"What door?"

"Ping"

Out of nowhere a door appeared.

"Oh! That door!"

Cosmo, being the idiot that he was, went inside.

"To find your friend match, take this test… do you want to know how this system works?"

"YES YES! I LIKE PIE!"

"We match your test to another persons test who was closest to yours. Then you get to meet this person. It works 99.9999999756932343677787643 of the time."

"Ok!"

Test

Name: I LIKE PIE! **(a/n He CAN WRITE?)**

Favourite food: PIE PIE PIE.

Talent: I CAN TURN INTO A DOGGIE!

Favourite thing to do: Um… PIE!

Love interest: My wife says Wanda.

If you could rule the world for one hour, what side would you choose: Good or Bad? Umm, bad because… because I can get Phillip Back!

"You will get results in 1-3 days."

"DAYS! I WANT IT NOW!"

"Fine, 24-73 hours. Happy?"

"I was the RICE PRESIDANT OF THE PIXIES YOU KNOW!"

"The perfect side dish? Ok ok! 1-3 Hours ok?"

"Ok…. But…. I LIKE PIE!"

**Authors note: For all people who read the authors note at the top, you didn't really have to read it… it was a test! JUST KIDDING… ish… you can all do the test above if you want! P.S. In case you didn't notice, Cosmo likes Pie So says Spidey! WT is having fun nagging Spidey about spelling and grammer! REVIEW!**


	2. I WILL GET POTTY!

**Authors note: This is mostly written by Spidey in the very first part because SOMEONE evil eyes slept in this morning. I'm not naming names cough Wizzie cough sudden choking noises are heard (I AM NOT WIZZIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Typing of which no one told us which name they liked best!! Please tell us if you like Wizzie (Spidey: PLEASE!) or WT (evil glances from Wizzie choke choke) well, ON WITH THE SHOW! We forgot the disclaimer, you idiot (meaning Spidey) okok, onto the disclaimer!**

Disclaimer: Though we wish to own these idiots (no offence) we are not nearly as lucky! Please, we own nobody in this story! But we do own the computer we are writing this on! No we do NOT own the Internet!

One day, as The Marauders (Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew) were sitting in the Gryffindor Dormitory, they amazingly were all reading books, except for Sirius.

"James?"

"Sirius?"

"James?"

"Sirius?!"

"James?"

"What Sirius!"

"I'm bored"

"So do something"

"There's nothing to do"

…….Silence…….

"Why do you always bug me"

"I dunno, it's fun"

"Go bug Remus"

"no, I can't"

"Why?"

"It's a full moon"

"…………….."

"I'm going to explore"

"You do that."

"JAMES!"

"WHAT!"

"I want Pie"

"Very nice"

"No I LIKE pie"

"Rather pie than Lily… did I just say that out loud?"

" Yep!"

As Sirius walks out of the dormitory, he notices this service called Match Up. Since he is so bored he tries it out. As he is about to turn the doorknob, a TV shows up!

Severus Snape is on it. But strangely he said the commercial like broadcast not in Snape's usual gloomy voice, but in a more cheerful voice.

"Hello, are you feeling alone, like you need a new friend??! Then take the simple test! Please enter this door. "

Suddenly, Snape picked up a phone and a yellow gas came out. He started to sing "Severus is going to get Potty now, Severus will GET POTTY NOW!"

Then, with a sudden computer-like "ping", the TV disappeared!

Suddenly, as if on cue, Sirius' shoulder angel** (a/n: He has one?)** and devil turned up.

Angel :"Sirius, this might be a trap! Please don't go in!"

Devil :"Take risks! You only live once."

Poof, they were gone.

Sirius goes in and takes a "simple" test. Just fill out the Questions and they try to match you up….

Test

Name: mmmm pie

Favourite food: I am craving PIE

Talent: I CAN TURN INTO A DOG!

Favourite thing to do: Um… PIE!

Love interest: Lil…

"Wait, does anybody else see this?"

"No"

"ok"

…y…. What James doesn't know won't hurt him

If you could rule the world for one hour, what side would you choose: Good or Bad? Bad, then I could steal Lily from James and I wouldn't feel guilty!

Out came a Piece of paper

It Read

"Your test is finished in 1-3 days, you will have results!"

"I have a wicked **(refers to Harry Potter books)** Flipendo"

"1-3 hours" read the next page that came out.

**Authors note: Sorry for a short chapter but it is a lot like Cosmos and we don't want it too predictable! Whooo! The next chapter is a hum dinger!**

**Wizard-thief says please tell us what name you like best: Wizzie (evil glance at Spidey) or WT. What would we do without the HP books to make sure we spell things right… RIGHT SPIDEY???!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR LUPIN WILL BE AFTER YOU AND IT'S A FULL MOON TONIGHT! Well, on the night it is published at least! **


	3. There is waay too much pie in this!

**Authors note: Due to a review from Mossnose reading:**

_"Yes, they are all morons, aren't they? In my opinion, I like Wizzie better, don't tell her or she'll kill me!"_

**Umm Sorry Mossnose, she already read the review! Anyways, Wizard-Theif's New Nickname is…………. WIZZIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Wizzie: PLEASE if anyone has any other Ideas, PLEASE review and tell us! Yes we do like pie!**

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING BUT PIELAND! There short and sweet.

We last left Cosmo and Sirius 2.5 hours ago. Now, both have received their Test results.

Sirius: "Who is Cosmo?"

Cosmo: "Pie!… HE LIKES PIE!"

A Page pops out at both of them.

"You will both poof away to a place called…"

Cosmo/Sirius "PIE LAND!"

"… Pieland at 1:46 PM on Sunday, October 8."**(A/N Me no care about time change!)**

Just then, Sirius looked at his watch.

"UGH! It is only 3:00 PM on Saturday. Aww, now what do I do? OH JAMES!"

Meanwhile with Cosmo:

"Wanda, what time is it?"

"Oh Wandisimo, what a wonderful dance of the chocolate!"

"Timmy, what time is it?"

"Must…..beat…..game……!"

"Timmy, why are your eyes so twitchy?"

Twitch, twitch.

Cosmo turned on the TV and there was Chet Ubetcha doing the news.

"…The High temperature in Pieland tomorrow will be about 20 Degrees Celsius… It is now 3:02 PM on this sunny Saturday Afternoon!"

"Yay, I get to meet Sirius tomorrow"

Sunday the 8th of October

Sirius: 1:45 PM and 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50 seconds.

Cosmo: 1:45 PM and 45 , 35, 68, 67, 24, 34 seconds.

"POOF"

They were both gone!

**Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter but we are adding suspense! It keeps you reading!** **REVIEW!**


	4. No creativity left

**Authors Note: In this chapter, there will be less pie and more potato! Get well soon Mossnose's brother! From Spidey.**

**WE NEED IDEAS! And the polka from Mossnose but we will discuss that later! On with the Story…. Wow that was actually normal sized! wizzie may be Soul stealer!**

_Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and Whoever owns FOP owns FOP. We own nothing but the storyline!_

All of a sudden Sirius found himself in a very bland world. He expected a multi-coloured place. Next thing he knew, "POOF", a green haired floating person was beside him. 

"Erm Hello…"

"This isn't pie land! I GOT GYPPED! AGAIN!"

"Are you… ", Looks at paper, "Pie?"

"Ooh! Pie? WHERE?"

"Look, did you take a Match up test?"

"Yes I did, did you?"

"Yes!"

"Hi I'm Cosmo and I'm your……"

"COSMO YOU DUNDERHEAD!"

"Wanda! Your out of your choco-palooza phase!"

"Wanda? Who's Wanda…."

"My wife… How did you find me?"

"Oh, I put a tracking device in you when we got married…"

"Sirius…"

"Yes?"

"Can you turn into a dog?"

Nods head

"Me too!"

Suddenly, Cosmo and Sirius disappear and 2 dogs appeared a green one and a black one.

_Cliffhanger… DUN DUN DUN!_

**Authors note: We are low on energy, too tired to write anything good! BLAME MOSSNOSE! SHE DIDN'T GET US OUR POLKA! GET THE TORCHES! RUN MOSSNOSE RUN!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. got POLKA but no creativity left

**Authors note: As we write this, we are under the influence of the Teen Titans polka from youtube(dot) com. If you want to see out point of viewgo here: **

**Youtube (com) and search the Teen Titans Polka. it is there!**

**Spidey was doing the polka dance before (Thank you Mossnose!) TAKE DOWN THE TORCHES!**

_Disclaimer: We own nothing but the storyline. None of the videos either! Those just make us hyper!_

We last Left Cosmo who "saw" Wanda and turned into a dog with Sirius.

Now, lets check in with the others.

"WANDA" yelled Timmy, "You have been in that corner eating chocolate and swooning over Wandisimo forever! I finally beat the game and Cosmo is Gone. AJ is out and Chester is…….. Chestering."

"Wandisimo…. Timmy… make a wishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" (Sugar crash)

"NEVER MIND! To the Internet!"

After searching…

"Ugh, TOO MANY POP-UPS! Hmm, a service called Match-Up… Isn't that where Cosmo went? Hey! A survey! Let's try it!"

Test

Name: Timmy

Favourite food: SUGAR!

Talent: Wreaking havoc.

Favourite thing to do: Chase Trixi

Love interest: Trixi Tang

If you could rule the world for one hour, what side would you choose: Good or Bad? Good, I shall NEVER join the dark side, not while Crash Nebula is alive!

"You will have your results in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Meanwhile

"Lily…" 

"No"

"What do you mean, I didn't ask you anything yet"

"You were going to ask me out."

"NO! HAHA I GOT MISS SMARTY-PANTS!I was actually going to say that Sirius has been gone for a while after he went to explore, should we look?"

"You look. I read. Bye!"

"That was helpful!"

James looks all around the school and doesn't find Sirius. Then, just as it happened to Sirius, He finds the room with Match-up. He checks it out and Gets immediate results after filling out a test.

Test

Name: James H Potter

Favourite food: Anything Sugary.

Talent: Wreaking havoc.

Favourite thing to do: Pester Lily until she says, Yes to go out with me.

Love interest: Lily Evans ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

If you could rule the world for one hour, what side would you choose: Good or Bad? Good, I would have to work for Voldy if I was on the bad.

His Match was none other than Timmy Turner.

**Authors note: WE NEED IDEAS! PLEASE REVIEW! And check out Spidey other story! Written by Spidey only!**

**BTW: ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**MUAHAHAHAH TORTURE WIZZIE! Soul stealer says it burns AH**


	6. Caught

**Author's note: We got the polka and our friend Mossnose, this one is for you 'cause it will most likely be horrible. And Wizzie :evil glare at spidey: is now Soul Stealer(This is against Spideys will….. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE haha! Listening to the polka!).**

_Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING! MUAHAHAHAHA! The evil is spidey!_

We Last left Cosmo and Sirius as dogs on the run. Now, we join in on a conversation between the 2.

"Isn't it great to be free?" Cosmo started

"Yes, but why is that man coming after us with a big net?" replied Sirius

"It looks like a muggle of some type… no, more like a Potato!"

"That is a dog catcher….of the potato variety… OOH! I didn't even know I knew that word! LOOK! Ha has me in the net!"

"COSMO!"

"Come Join me Sirius!"

"…… I dunno…"

"I have a cookie!"

"OOH!"

Now in the pound, thinking he is about to die, Sirius is confessing his darkest secrets to Cosmo, after getting a lot of shots! What Sirius doesn't know is that Cosmo can get them out of there with a poof of his wand!

"So there is this girl Lily, who my friend James likes, so she is off limits…… Blah blah blah blah" Says Sirius while eating Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

Cosmo is sitting near him in an outfit looking like a Shrink and nodding his doggie head. Suddenly Cosmo notices that Sirius is eating, and asks:

"Sirius, what are you eating?"

"Bertie Botts Every flavour beans.." Then a Devilish look came over his face. "Want one?"

"YES!"

Purposely, Sirius takes out a bogie flavoured one and gives it to "Doctor" Cosmo. As Cosmo eats it he says:

"Mmmm this tastes familiar." Suddenly he remembers "Oh Yeah! I remember now!" Suddenly, Still a dog, Cosmo sticks his tongue into his nose and eats a mysterious green substance. **(A/N.Yes we did almost throw up writing this… IT WAS ALL STEELIE! Also known as Wizzie! And I do take credit for it! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

Suddenly Sirius has a suddenly green look on his face as he upchucks into his doggie bowl.

Sirius then looks at his watch.

"OH BLOODY! I'm Late"

"For what?"

"For school!"

"Take me with you!"

"We can't get out, remember!"

"Yes we can! I can poof us out!"

"And you didn't tell me before… why?"

"You didn't ask! Or did you? DUN DUN DUN! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"No!"

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"OKOK! To the School!"

"What School?"

"Hogwarts!"

"My hog does not have warts!"

Teardrop moment **(A/N: Do you ever notice that in Cartoons when something… how do you put it… when someone is kind of embarassed by the other how they get the little teardrop on their forehead? That is a Teardrop moment and you just witnessed one!)**

"No! hogwarts is the name of my School! Can we go now?"

"You have to wish for it!"

"I wish we were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"DONE!"

With another "Out of here poof", they were at Hogwarts.

**Authors Note: Yes we do like Cliffhangers when we write, but we are writing the next chappie as we speak! Or typing… Hmmmm… how would you say that? Anywhoo, REVIEW or Cosmo will eat the green substance again!**


	7. Back at Hogwarts

**Authors note: Wow, 2 chapters in one day! The creative juices are flowing! On TO HOGWARTS!**

_Disclaimer: Read the others! We own nothing but the storyline!_

We last Left Cosmo and Sirius on their way back to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, they landed right in front of Lily Evans. Thankfully she was asleep.

"COSMO" Whispered Sirius "We have to get out of here before she wakes up!"

"OK" he replied

"James! Get AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled in her sleep

Too bad Sirius was so close, 'cause she slapped him! Suddenly, without warning, Lily woke up.

"Sirius you idiot, the pets for the school are rats, toads, cats and owls, not tiny... floating… people?… wait, wait… why is there a tiny floating person beside you?"

"Umm"

"Hi I'm Cosmo! Who are you?"

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

"OOOH! You are the one Sirius lik…" said Cosmo as Sirius covered Cosmos mouth.

"What was he going to say?" Asked Lily.

"Ummmm, you are the one Sirius likes…. To bug! Anyway have you seen James?"

"Hold up… you deserve a slap."

"Why?"

"No Matter what you say I know what he was going to say. Haha! Who's Miss Smarty-pants now!"

"I never called you Miss Smarty-pants."

"Oh yeah, that was James… Either way…"

**SLAP**

"Now Get out of the girls Dormitory!"

Later that day 

Sirius goes on the web to the Mauraders Website, and in the chatroom was Remus, Peter, and Lily. **(You do the math. So types Spidey. You can bet there will be trouble from here on. So says Soul Stealer)**

_Doggiedong19 Has joined the Chatroom:_

_Doggiedong19: Hi Guys_

_Werewolf93: Hey Sirius_

_Ratstail76: Hey Padfoot_

_Lilykins45: Who's Padfoot?_

_Ratstail76: Sirius Duh!_

_Doggiedong19: Has anyone seen James?_

_Werewolf93: Nope_

_Ratstail76: No_

_Lilykins45: Last I saw him he was looking for you!_

_Doggiedong19: Why was he looking for me?_

_Werewolf93: Hmmm I wonder… FLASHBACK!_

"_I'm bored"_

"_So do something"_

"_There's nothing to do"_

"_Why do you always bug me"_

"_I dunno, it's fun"_

"_Go bug Remus"_

"_no, I can't"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's a full moon"_

"…………….."

"_I'm going to explore"_

"_You do that."_

"_JAMES!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_I want Pie"_

"_Very nice"_

_Doggiedong19: Wow...You remember that!_

_Werewolf93: Yep!_

_Lilykins45: Sorry guys, we have Potions next! We have to go! Tell Cosmo to be good Sirius!_

_Ratstail76: Who is Cosmo… YIKES! We do have to go! Bye_

_Ratstail76 HAS SIGNED OUT_

_Lilykins45 HAS SIGNED OUT_

_Werewolf93 HAS SIGNED OUT_

Doggiedong19 HAS SIGNED OUT

"Cosmo, I have potions with Prof. Slughorn now, Be good!"

"Ok! But can I play on the computer?"

"Whatever I have to go!"

**Authors note: DUN DUN DUN! Another cliffie! Next chap soon!**


	8. SMASH, SMASH, SMASH

**Authors note: You all brought this on yourselves. NOBODY REVIEWED… INCLUDING MOSSNOSE! HAHAHA! Now she will be here as Cosmo once again eats the green substance again. TOO BAD! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELVES**!

_Disclaimer: All we own is the "mysterious" green substance and what Cosmo does with it. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. This was Soul Stealer 'cause Spidey is on the phone. So again you all brought this on yourselves. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha._

We last left Cosmo with Sirius' computer. Trouble at 12:00.

Cosmo still on Sirius' account, doggiedong19 went into:

_**Doggiedong19 has entered the Fairy-World Chatroom.**_

_**Dshjfhasduighasdgh has entered the Chatroom.**_

_**2British2care has entered the chatroom.**_

_**Crimsonchin59 has entered the chatroom.**_

_**Fairies26 has entered the chatroom.**_

_**Chocolateloverrrrrrr has left the chatroom.**_

Doggiedong19: Hey guys

2British2care: And who are you my good chap?

Doggiedong19: I AM COSMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2British2care: Oh that's right, my incompetent fool of an actual fairy.

Fairies26: FAIRIES!

Fairies26: ARE!

Fairies26: REAL!

Crimsonchin59: Mr.CROCKER!!!!!!

Fairies26: Yes, it is I, MR DENZEL CROCKER! Now I am off to conspire against Timmy Turner to make him tell the world that he has FAIRIES. FAIRIES!

Crimsonchin59: Bye, I have to do homework and stop Crocker! L8er Dudes!

_**Fairies26 has just left the chatroom.**_

_**Crimsonchin59 has left the chatroom.**_

_**Wandisimo45 has entered the chatroom**_

Doggiedong19: Hi Wandisimo…. Wait… WANDISIMO! Grrrrrrrrrrrr.

Wandisimo45: Yes, it is I, WANDISIMO MAGNIFICO!

Dshjfhasduighasdgh: Eets Wandisimo! Swoon

2British2care: Anti-Wanda! You can Type!

Wandisimo45: I am going to claim the love of my life, the one you, COSMO, stole from me.

Doggiedong19: Oh no you don't! I will smash this computer in my frustration! Hey, I didn't know I knew that word!

_**Wandisimo45 has left the chatroom**_

2British2care: Cosmo, if you smash the computer you will not be able to talk anymore and Timmy will be very angry with you for breaking the computer.

Doggiedong19: I'm not with Timmy! I'm with Sirius! Bye… off to smash the computer! …. Umm how do I sign out?

2British2care: Hit the big button on the top of the screen that says "Sign out"

Doggiedong19: Hitting the computer isn't doing anything!

2British2care: Use the mouse you Nitwit.

_**Doggiedong19 has left the chatroom**_

Dshjfhasduighasdgh: Anti-Cosmo do you luvvve me?

2British2care: No

Dshjfhasduighasdgh: Aww I luve you too.

----------------------------------------------------

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!

Just then, Sirius walks in.

"Cosmo, care to explain why you are creaming my computer into oblivion?"

"It made me mad… HEY LOOK A BRIDIE!" says Cosmo as he flies to go get the poor innocent Owl, which just happened to be James' owl.

"Hey" Sirius cried out "It's a letter from James! COSMO! GET BACK HERE! DON'T HURT POOR MARTIN!"

"Ok! Fine." Cosmo said in a voice resembling one of a 5-year-old denied of candy.

The Letter read:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope I don't miss too much potions while I am here in Dimsdale but I am babysitting the babyish kid with big buck teeth. I went to look for you but found this match-up thing instead. Apparently, my best friend is supposed to be this kid. HELP ME! I am stuck in a muggle world without any Butterbeer or Firewhisky. Please send Martin back with at least 20 crates (I don't care if he can't carry it, tell him to get some friends, stupid owl…) Send A reply quickly or I am afraid I will lose my mind. Or go to the Marauders Chatroom. PLEASE!_

_Sincerely, James… HELP ME! _

_P.S. Stay away from Lily!_

Sirius wrote back:

_Dear Prongs, _

_I am confident you will not lose your mind, as you can't lose something that's not there. I am afraid that letters are all I can send because Cosmo, My new "best friend" Smashed my computer. THRICE! Oh well, Don't worry, Lily and I are getting on quite well. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. I can't get to Hogsmede because unlike you, I have classes to attend. I will send you the new Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans; it is the 50th year of the BOGIE! The whole package is green! That is, if Cosmo doesn't eat them all first! We shall talk later! Bye! Off to go to Hogsmede with Lily! She is so lonely without you; I shall fill the void._

_Sincerely, Padfoot_

_P.S. Hahahahaha_

Then Sirius put in a box of BBEFB's, the Green version (**A/N: Spidey was tired of typing out the whole name)** In an envelope with the letter, and sent Martin on his way.

"Sirius! Why are all these ones green?" Cosmo yelled

This time, as Cosmo Familiarized with the taste, he realized that his tongue was too short, so he used his wand to compare the green substances. And once again, Sirius (And Wizzie) turned a greenish colour and ran to throw up!

**Authors Notes: There is your Punishment. Sorry this took so long, we have been busy and unable to get together! New Chapters soon! Theif wants to comment that I didn't actually throw up, but I think we are torturing ourselves than You guys with the green substance.**

**Till next time…Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahha!**


	9. SmartieO's are for packmules

**A/N: SPIDEY IS TRYING TO KILL ME WITH VIDEOS OF KAIBA AND PINK!!!!!!!!!…AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!… The worst part is... IT'S WORKING!!!!!…AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HELP ME READERS!!!!!!!!… THAT MEANS YOU TOO!!! MOSSNOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'm dead!**

**-Wizard-Theif**

_Disclaimer: If we own Harry Potter or FOP… you just won a million dollars… Oh look we have no money to give you. We just have pocket lint. Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!_

"Cosmo… I wish James were here." Sirius said wistfully

"Done!" Cosmo cried!

"Oh yeah I forgot you could grant wishes." Sirius remember happily

Then James appeared out of nowhere.

"Sirius! Thank God you got me out of there! That kid was suffocating me… Literally. Sirius, he had a lead box. Then he ran around it singing 'FUN BOX, FUN BOX, SO SMALL AND SQUARE AND DARK. FUN BOX, FUN BOX, CHECK OUT THE COOL FUN LOCKS! YEAH!!!'"

"Then what?"

"He fed me pie and called me Flipsy"

"Oy… That sounds psychopathic!" (A/N THAT'S A WORD!!?? I THOUGHT I MADE IT UP!!!! WT)

"That reminds Timmy…wait…. I can grant my own wishes. I WISH TIMMY WAS HERE!" Cosmo said granting his wish

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Both the 'Big' boys yelled but they were toooooooo slow.

"JAMES!" Timmy yelled, as if a battle cry.

"AHHHH!" James screamed like a little girl while running to hide behind Sirius

"I WISH TIMMY WAS….." Sirius yelled

"What? He is my godparent" Timmy said

"Yeah but….HE LIKES ME BETTER!" Said Sirius

"I WISH SIRIUS WAS A DOG!"

"I can do that by myself. Cosmo, I wish Timmy was a dog that can't talk."

"DONE"

"So… where shall we send him?"

Then an evil grin fell over both of the fifth year boy's faces.

"When I was at Timmy's house, the babysitter forced us to watch this creepy T.V show called Barney… Hehehehe" James said

"Wait… I thought you were the babysitter." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"The parents didn't trust me."

"I wonder why."

"I wish Timmy was in a TV show called Barney."

"I only listen to my best bud Sirius, Timmy, and Wanda." Cosmo stated.

"I wish you would listen to James too, and grant the wish he just said." Sirius announced

"….DONE!"

Suddenly, Timmy the dog, was gone.

Later… After a few many millions of wishes (most of which were against "DA RULES" so they were not granted causing James and Sirius to swear repeatedly)

"10 sickles says Em liked me back in first year." Sirius said randomly

"Oh, your soooo on! Prepare to lose SUCKA!" James yelled also bored

"I wish we could go back in time to our first year at Hogwarts." Sirius wished

"DONE!" Cosmo yelled

POOF!!

Now in Sirius' and James' first year, they are looking at Em and Sirius.

"Eh, Em…Wanna go out?"

"Erm… No."

"Pay me Sirius" James said

"But, she had to think about it.. she wants me I tell you! She wants me!" Sirius outburst

"Cosmo, I wish we were in the future again." James said after he got his money

"DONE!"

Poof!

"James…" Sirius started

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot"

"Why thank you… wait… what did I do?"

"I think we are in the future."

"So? That is what we wanted"

"No, a few years after what we wanted."

"How can you tell?"

"Cuz the teacher that's coming up to us is UUGGGLLLLY."

"SIRIUS! THAT IS…"

"And who are you boys. Let me introduce myself. I am your professor of potions, Snape."

"YOU. BECAME. A.TEACHER! HA!" James yelled

"Run James, run." Sirius whispered starting to back away

"Sirius… Take you own advice and… RUN!"

"I WISH WE WERE ON THE 7th FLOOR!" Sirius yelled

"DONE!" Cosmo replied.

Then the boy's ran into (Ok Cosmo floated) 4 kids.

"SorryneedtohidefromSnapegottagobye!" Sirius ran as he ran over one of redheaded boy.

"ROOM OF REQUIREMENT! We need a place to hide, we need a place to hide, we need a place to hide." James yelled

Then, James and Sirius and Cosmo ran into the room.

"Well, at least one thing is the same." Sirius whispered

"What?" James replied

"When we need a place to hide, we end up in a broom closet."

"Well, now that that is figured out, Sirius, get your foot out of my face!"

"My foot is against the wall… EWW COSMO! DID YOU JUST FART?"

"Does it smell like pie?" Cosmo asked

"No! Let's get out of here and split up!" James suggested

"Why?" Sirius wanted to know

"I wanna know what the school will be like in the future and we can cover more ground if we split up."

"That sounds… logical… JAMES! What did you have for breakfast?"

"Just some 'Smartie-O's!'"

"Those are for pack-mules! Let's just get out of here, I think the coast is clear!"

Once they got out of the room of requirement, they split up. Let's follow James for now.

James was walking down the hallway and saw those 4 kids that he and Sirius had run over.

"Well I have to go! Tell Diana I hope she gets well soon!" Said a boy with thick black glasses and untidy black hair.

"See you later Harry!" Yelled both of the redheaded boys in chorus.

"Harry, wait up! Did you finish potions homework?" asked a girl with bushy brown hair

"I'm sorta done!" Harry replied

"Finish it soon, or Snape is gonna dock more house points."

"Hermy, you coming?" Yelled one of the redhead boys

"Yes! George, you have been hanging out with Diana too much!" Hermoine said

"That's cuz he fancies her!" said the shorter redhead boy, followed by an "ow" because the, what seemed to be, older redhead had slapped him.

Just as the kids headed out of earshot, James could hear the bushy haired girl saying:

"George, I saw what was written in the bathroom! There is no need to hide it."

When Harry was left alone, James thought he looked familiar. Then, being James, he got lost. Finally, he found a person to ask directions from. (Wow! A guy actually asking for directions)

"Oh, are you looking for potions class?" Harry asked politely, noticing that the stranger looked very familiar

"Yes, I am! Can you give me directions?" James asked

"Yes…. Just go down until you hit the bottom floor, the dungeons, then just go to the only classroom there." Harry told him

"Ok thanks…." James started

"Oh! Um Harry…"

"Ok! Thanks Harry"

Then Harry started to away, until he noticed that James was stalking him.

"Umm, I think you are going the wrong way…"

"My name is James. They should really make a map of this place."

"Emmhumm, James…. Why are you following me?"

"Cuz it looks like you know where you are going"

"Oh…"

"You look familiar. What's your surname?"

"Potter… Harry Potter. I think you are the only person in this school who doesn't know who I am." Harry said starting to back away

Suddenly, something in James' molecule of a mind clicked. Potter, that's my surname…

"Harry, who is your Dad?"

"James Potter" Harry said, backing away even quicker now

"And your mom?"

"Lily Potter. Both of my parents died when I was a year old and that is how I got this scar." Harry said stopping and pointing at his scar. Harry looked like he was about to cry.

James went up to him and put his arm around Harry, trying to console him.

"I'm really sorry about that Harry. What was your mother's maiden name? Was it Lily Evans?"

"I think so. Look I have to go. See you around."

"Bye Harry. Speaking of which… WHERE IS POTIONS AGAIN?"

"Just go down!"

"Ok."

So when Harry left James was pondering what he had learned, including the potions.

So potions is still it the dungeons…and Snape is teaching it…and I'm going to marry Lily…. And have a son…and I'm gonna die when he is a year old… and Lily gonna die with me… and I'm gonna marry Lily… marry Lily… marry Lily… marry Lily… marry Lily… marry Lily… YESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now on the ground doing an intense happy air guitar and Spidey's happy dance of joy and insanity, we shall leave him for now. Hehehehe

**A/n: HAHAHAHAHAHA! If you want to learn which of the redheads got ran over, and what happens to Sirius and Cosmo read our other story "Who Hates Gilderoy Lockhart?" You might want to read the whole story.**

**Wizard-theif- I'm now sane… half-way And half Dead THANKS TO SOMEBODY!!! Not naming any names Cough, Cough Spidey Cough, Cough Sooooo**

**READ AND REVIEW!!! And Merry Whatever hoilday you celebrate. Sorry not a hoilday one but next one we'll try... Happy new years! **

**WT&S Out!**


	10. The Perfect Balance Prince

_Disclaimer: All we own is the plot that could never happen._

After James ended his happy dance, he went down the hall in search of Sirius and Cosmo. He Ran into the hospital wing after searching the rest of the 4th floor. Then he found Sirius who was sitting beside a girl in a hospital bed. He yelled

"PADFOOT! GUESS WHAT!"

Sirius said something to the girl and said

"What Prongs?"

"I found my son! WITH LILYKINS!"

"Lily is here? I thought Cosmo only took us"

"No! I had a son with her"

Sirius now had a look of pure horror on his face and said something to the girl, making the "He is a little crazy" motion with his finger and his ear. Then, James noticed how worried Cosmo looked, and, while Sirius once again was talking to the girl, motioned for Sirius to come help Cosmo. Sirius seemingly said goodbye to the girl then went to Cosmo.

"Cosmo, What's wrong?" asked James

"I think Wanda is in trouble… I think Wandisimo is after her and she is still weak from…Choco-palooza. I need to help her… want me to take you, or do you want me to leave you here for a while?"

"I AM SOOO STAYING! I have a date." Sirius said happily.

"Wow! That's a first! I'll stay too. Cosmo, can I have one wish before you go?" asked James

"Sure. What is it?" Asked Cosmo in return

"I wish Lily Evans was here."

Cosmo, forgetting to be an idiot, forgot to say "Hey! That's the one Sirius likes!" and granted the wish. Directly after that, Cosmo was gone and Lily appeared.

"Where am I… JAMES! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?" Asked Lily

"I wished that you would be here and now you are… I have something remarkable to show you!"

"Where exactly is here?"

"Umm, we're in Hogwarts! A little… well, just come look." Said James pulling her into the hallway to find Harry with the smaller red haired boy and the very bushy haired girl.

"Hi Harry, listen, I need you to tell her what you told me earlier."

"Umm, about my parents?" asked Harry reluctantly

"Yep! Please!!!" Replied James

Then Harry Sighed

"Alright. Guys, I'll be right back." Harry said to his two friends

"What is this James?" asked Lily

"Shhh! Listen" James said practically jumping up and down with excitement

"My-name-is-Harry-Potter-I'm-famous-because-Voldemort-killed-my-parents-when-I-was-only-a-year-old-but-I-lived-even-though-he-tried-to-kill-me-with-an-unforgivable-curse-My-Father-was-James-Potter-and-my-mom-was-Lily-Potter-AKA-Lily-Evans. Can I go now?"

"Yes. Thank you." Said James with a huge smile on his face

Lily just looked dumbfounded and slightly horrified.

"You…we….AHHH! WHAT! WE HAVE A SON! HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN! How much did you pay him?"

"Nothing… he actually thinks I'm a stalker."

"He's not the only one."

"Well, Since we are destined to be together, Fancy a snog?"

"NO! We aren't together yet!"

SLAP

"Oww… Lets go to Hogsmeade."

"Ok…"

"I'm making progress." James said putting his arm around Lily. Funny. She didn't slap him. Instead, she kicked him in the shin. Too bad he kept his arm around her. After many bruises on James' leg, she realized she didn't mind his arm being where it was.

Meanwhile, Sirius had 5 minutes to do anything before he had to meet the girl for his date in the great hall. He was walking around aimlessly until he found this very bushy haired girl.

"Hey. Have you seen a girl, just a little smaller than me… named Diana?" Asked the girl

"Yes, she just went to wash out her mouth… she is in that bathroom I think." Said Sirius pointed to a random bathroom

"Thanks." Said the Girl as she ran to that bathroom

Sirius decided to wait in the Great Hall, and then, a great wind took him. When the wind died down, Sirius realized that Diana AKA his date caused the wind. When she came to a stop outside on the grounds she said:

"I am soooo sorry, but my cousin is trying to kill me sooo…"

_Uh oh_. Sirius thought as remembered the bushy haired girl.

"Did the girl have bushy hair?" Sirius asked

"Yeah… Why?"

_Oops_ "No reason. I think I saw her coming down the corridor looking for you."

"Yeah that's Hermy."

"Hermy?"

"Yeah… Hey… I just realized, it's 2 days till Christmas… Meaning there is a ball tomorrow night… and…" Diana started

"Diana," Sirius said as he got down on one knee like he was proposing, "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"YESS! I mean… Sure… why not." Diana said, noticing something along the wall. She walked over and picked one up, yelling into it:

"I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING LISTENED IN ON! GOT IT FRED!!!"

Then, Sirius heard a faint voice say: "Got it Diana."

It took Sirius a few seconds to realize that there were 2 boys up in a window, one looking very mad and staring at Sirius with an evil look and the other rubbing his ears.

"Who was that guy you were yelling at?" Sirius asked quietly

"Oh, a guy I know… His name is Fred. His twin is George."

"Ooh."

Let's leave Diana and Sirius for a while and check on Timmy.

"Well kids, I think it's time you learned what a strait jacket is." Said Barney

Timmy, who was on the ground chanting "I love you, you love me…"

S: Ok…Oo…Thoroughly creeped out now, lets go to James and Lily before we fall victim to his evil charms.

WT: RUN FOR THE HILLS!! EVERY SOMEWHAT SANE PERSON FOR YOURSELF!!!!! Are we out of Barney land yet?

"This place hasn't change a lot." James noticed.

"Yeah… Let's go see the Shrieking Shack." Lily suggested.

"Ok. But why there?"

"No idea… Let's just go."

This is boring let's rewind and redo it.

"This place hasn't change a lot." Lily noticed.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks." James suggested.

"Ok. Hey James."

"Yeah?"

"Why are we at Madame Puddifoot's Coffee House for couples?"

"We're at Madame Puddifoot's?" James asked innocent. "They must have renamed the Three Broomsticks!"

"James… Puddifoot's was here when we were at school."

"So? They still serve butterbeer. Let's go in."

"Ok, but Hogsmeade sure got louder, I mean, look at that girl yelling at that poor redheaded boy." Said Lily looking at some yelling people in front of the window of Madame Puddifoot's.

As they walked in, Lily and James both failed to notice the mistletoe, or if they did, they didn't show it. But what Lily noticed was…

"James, isn't that Sirius?" Lily asked James, whose arm was still around her.

"Well it is! He wasn't lying…he actually did have a date… and once again, the perfect balanced prince is back on his two legs of the chair. He's never fallen before." James said and James remembered himself telling Sirius that he should be a cat and not a dog.

"He's gonna fall one of these days. Maybe today…SIRIUS!!" Yelled Lily

Sirius, hearing Lily yell, didn't fall, but yelled back:

"WHAT!" Before looking at James, whose arm was around Lily, and Lily allowing it. So he fell. He was so dumbfounded that he stood up and said

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Pointing to James' arm.

"A few minutes ago… and I have the bruises to prove it." Said James

"I'm on a date, and she's coming back! Go!" Sirius said as he tried to sit down before realizing the chair was still lying on the ground, so he went splat.

James and Lily went to find a table and have a butterbeer on their 'romantic' date that James was surely going to mess up.

On to Cosmo!

"Wanda? Wanda!! I'm Home! Wanda! Where are you?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffie! Where's Wanda… hahahah Where's Waldo…Wanda… Get it? Nah! This is just spidey's twisted sense of humor! REVIEW!**


	11. WANDA!

"Wanda? Wanda!! I'm Home! Wanda! Where are you?" yelled Cosmo into Timmy's empty room

Then, Cosmo wondered if he forgot her birthday or something so he reached into his head.

"Nope… no cake… Or gift, but there is a little dancing dude with a Flipsy" Cosmo said, throwing away the little dancing dude. Then, suddenly, everything went black.

When Cosmo came to, he shook his head, and something rattled inside there. It was a brain.

"Well this is oddly illogical. Wait…When did I learn that word…"

Inside the Anti-Fairies' prison

"What the?" Anti-Cosmo asked Anti-Wanda

"What is wrong Anti-Cosmo?" She asked

"I suddenly feel very strange as if all my smarts are being drained and… I LIKE POTATOES!!" Anti-Cosmo said in a very stupid Cosmo voice.

"OH NO!! The only thing that can make a intelligent Anti-Fairy stupid is if…"

The finish of the above sentence it too intelligent and long for us mortals to comprehend. In short: If the Anti-Fairy's fairy becomes the opposite of what they already are the Anti-Fairy changes too.

Example: Cosmo (Stupid) Anti-Cosmo (Smart) But when Cosmo became smarter Anti-Cosmo became dumber. TOO MUCH MATH!!! RUN!!

Oy… BACK TO COSMO!

"I will search the fish bowl then the castle!" Cosmo exclaimed as he poofed into a gold fish.

"No, nothing… TO THE CASTLE!!!" Cosmo said after searching the fishbowl.

"Password?"

"Cosmo you IDIOT!"

"Correct."

Once in the castle Cosmo spilt himself into a thousand other Cosmo's.

"Ok, here's what to do…" Cosmo #1 (the original Cosmo.) said, telling the other Cosmos' where to search.

250 Cosmo's to the South, West, North and East of the castle. Cosmo #1 headed to the place where nobody would EVER think Cosmo would go; the hall of the Super-toilet. He gave each Cosmo a whistle, watch and a map. The whistle was only to be blown if Wanda was found. They would all meet in one hour by the wand case, unless Wanda was found, where they would all poof to the spot where Wanda was.

**A/n We are done! This chapter! **

**Spidey- I want to post the new Lockhart but SOMEONE won't let me! Glares**

**Wizardtheif- Who? You're older imagery friend?**

**Spidey- Glares more!**

**WT- Updates new Lockhart. Happy?**

_Disclaimer- NO!! WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! Wait if Diana is in this story then yes… You lose track of which character is in which story!_


	12. Breathe Lily Breathe! or not

**A/N. We're running out of creativity...in A/ns!**

_Disclaimer: We own Diana and the Plot. Period._

"So what are you gonna order Lily?" asked James

"I'm not sure… oh look! It's Sirius' Date! Poor, poor girl. WAIT! She looks like she is only in year two!" Said Lily to James.

"Sirius is going to get her into trouble. Ha! How is Mr.Smooth going to talk his way out of the chair thing?"

"He used a pretty good line! They are leaving. OH MY GOSH! I do believe that Sirius just got assassinated!"

"So did his date! Wow! It's the redhead… Ha! It looks like Sirius' date is gonna murder the redhead! This is actually funny!"

"James! It's not funny that Sirius is dating a 2nd year and that the redhead…4th year?… is worried. He looks like he is going to murder Sirius…. Wow! He has a twin….. Why are we here again?"

"Entertainment, Lily! Entertainment!"

Lily was about to come up with a comeback when the waitress said:

"Here is your butterbeer Sir." With a wink

"Thanks" said James, looking nervously at Lily

I'm jealous! Why am I jealous? STOP BEING JEALOUS LILY! Get A GRIP! James obviously loves you. Hmm. That's not comforting either… it's James! What am I jealous for… I can set that waitress straight.

Lily leaned over the table and kissed James on the lips. Mid-kiss, Lily realized: _Oh god! I'm Kissing James Potter! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! Hey! This is actually kinda nice…. STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!_

Lily then stopped and ran to the bathroom. She started gargling. She looked in the mirror and saw herself smiling.

"Stop smiling." She confronted herself

Why? You know that you loved that.

"STOP! MAKE THE VOICES STOP!" Lily said, but she knew the voices were right. She did love it. Was that so wrong? The answer… Yes! It was wrong to love kissing James, when you were Lily Evans.

Meanwhile with James

Wow… Lily Evans just kissed me. Wow… this must be a dream. I better pinch myself. Wait... I don't want this dream to end… Well, may as well.

_Pinch_

_OWWWW!_

_Pinch_

_OWWW! Maybe I need to try harder_

_PINCH!_

_OWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Ok… maybe I need to slap myself_

_Slap_

_Ow!_

_Slap!!_

_OWWWWW!!_

_Maybe I need to pinch and slap at the same time…_

_Pinch/slap_

_OW!!!!_

_Pinch/slap_

_OW!_

"Mommy, why is that big boy slapping himself?" asked a little girl with her mom outside the teashop

"Cuz he is crazy honey. Don't make eye contact."

Just as James was about to slap/pinch a 3rd time, Lily came back.

"Sorry Ja… Why is your face so red?" Said Lily

"Ummmm…" said James looking for the line that Sirius used

_DANG IT SIRIUS! TALK LOUDER!_

"Are you trying to think of what Sirius said?" 

"Yes… I MEAN NO!"

"Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

TIME TO CHECK ON TIMMY!

"Looks at Barney" sees Barney holding a Straitjacket. He isn't here!

Flips through Channels

No…no…no…no…no…no…no…no…no… This is stupid we ONLY have 900 channels and we are only looking for ONE! IDIOT! WHO! TRIED! TO! ESCAPE! AND! DID! No… no… no… wait! AHHHHH! He's in TELETUBBIES! THAT IS UNCHARTED AREA!

Wt: Run for your whatever-is-left-of-your-sanity life!

S: RUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

* * *

And back to James and Lily's date:

"So… where do we go now?" asked the still in denial Lily

"It's a surprise. Now close your eyes." Said James putting a blindfold on her.

"Ok! Ok!"

"No peeking!" said James walking past the room of requirement.

"James, I'm not peeking!" said Lily peeking

"Suuuure! Stay here, I have got to do something first."

James walked past the room of requirement thinking:

_I need a romantic place to be! I need a romantic place to be! I need a romantic place to be!_

A door appeared and opened to a room with candles, rose pedals, wedding music, and, most importantly, CAKE! With a bride and groom, that looked oddly like James and Lily on top. James slammed the door. Too Romantic. He tried it again. 

I need a romantic place to be, but not that romantic! I need a romantic place to be, but not that romantic! I need a romantic place to be, but not that romantic!

The door opened to a drafty shack.

I need a romantic place to be, but not as romantic as the first one, but more romantic than the second one! I need a romantic place to be, but not as romantic as the first one, but more romantic than the second one! I need a romantic place to be, but not as romantic as the first one, but more romantic than the second one!

He crossed his fingers, third time is a charm and all that.

He opened up to an emerald green room with a few scented candles smelling of apple pie. On the glass table in the middle of the room was a vase full of lilies and a box full of chocolates. There was a comfy couch near the wall, and in a mini-fridge, there was butterbeer and some pizza. Perfect! Who doesn't love muggle pizza!

James grabbed Lily's hand, sat her down on the couch (which was in the shape of a heart). Then, he took her blindfold off and showed her the room. Lily was so amazed that she didn't say a word. I think she forgot to breathe for a minute. The little voice in her head was saying:

_Breathe Lily! Breathe! Breathe so you can Kiss James another day!_

Lily finally took a breath and took in the room. It was BEAUTIFUL! Lily could not believe that James, James the idiot who she kept rejecting, did this for HER! She had half a mind to snog James within an inch of his life, but the other fully sane part of her stopped her. But she did give him a grateful look.

What's James thinking?

Does she like it? She has to like it. She hates it so much that she isn't breathing. BREATHE LILY, BREATHE! Wait… if she doesn't breathe, I'll have to do mouth to mouth! Don't worry Lily! I'll save you! Aww nuts! She is breathing! Darn! Well, she is looking at me… Time to go save her!

**Does he do it? Heads he does, tails he doesn't. –Flips a coin- Aww! Heads! More writing. Hahahahaha!**

James puckered up and leaned over to kiss Lily. Lily put her hand against his lips and said:

"Down boy!" snuggling up to James

James looked really surprised at the snuggling up part, and put his arm around Lily. Lily kicked him and said:

"For old times sake."

Cue door closing and leaving them. Now… BLACK OUT!

* * *

Now it's nighttime, and Sirius is scrounging for a place to sleep. For lack of anywhere else to go, he went to the groundskeeper's hut. Sirius then turned into Padfoot (The dog) and then knocked on the door with his paw. Hagrid answered the door.

"Whozzzzthere!" he said, kind of sloshed

Then, Sirius had an idea.

"You have been drinking waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much whisky. I am a hallucination. You are going to let me in and let me sleep here. Right?" Said Sirius

Hagrid looked at the bottle in his hand "I drink too much." He said letting Sirius in.

Later that night, early in the morning, Sirius awoke when he heard a noise outside. He nosed Hagrid.

"Hagrid! I need to pee!"

"Ok! Ok!" said Hagrid throwing something at the door, thus, opening it.

Sirius got outside and got mugged by two boys. One in a robe and duckie boxers, and one fully dressed. Sirius turned into a human and looked at them.

"Fred! George! What are you doing here!"

"We have a plan." Said one.

**A/N- New Lockhart is up!**


	13. I'm Keeping them

_Disclaimer- "Are we playing horse shoes honey? No S/WT don't own Nothin except the plot!"_

Cosmo fearfully walked down the hall of Supertoilet. He was doing fine and walking without once sucking his thumb or yelling for his mommy…until he reached the door that lead to the room that lead to the hall of Infamy that lead to the hall of Timmy that lead to the bathroom that lead to the spare and greatly feared bedroom that lead to the closet that lead to the cage that held Supertoilet. Cosmo thought of turning back, but the thought of the good times with Wanda kept him, along with his clones going. FLASHBACK!

_You said Lawnmower? I thought you said Flamethrower!_

_I thought you said plastic surgery… I'm keeping them._

Wait! Those were moments with Timmy… where is he anyway?

**Back with Timmy**

Spidey, before you go in, be SURE to put on your helmet!

Fine Wizardtheif, Fine!

Hold on! I have to grab my nukes, daggers, swords, muskets, hand grenades, and guns…etc ,etc. Now we are ready!

Let's go!

Both walk in. Look at eachother 

WHERE IS YOUR HELMET!

Uhhh.. where is yours?

Aww poo!

WHAT DO WE DOOOO!

QUICK! PUT ON YOUR ANTI TELETUBBIE GOGGLES!

RUUUUN! GRAB TIMMY AND RUNNN!

Grabs Timmy and runs. Chucks him into Dora the explorer 

**Timmy-**I WILL GET YOU AUTHORS!

**S/WT-**Dude! You can't get us! We are the authors! Ask Danny/Dani! S/he tried. We went easy on him compared to what we are going to do to you!

**Danny-** HOW WAS MY TREATMENT EASY!

**S/WT-** We didn't chuck you in kiddie shows. Teletubbies was too much to handle. We could just leave you here. Muahahahahaha!

**Danny-** _Looks around._ I'll take my chances in my own story

**S/WT-** Good choice. Timmy is quiet… Too Quiet… where is he.. Oh boy

Notices Timmy being dragged away by Dora the Explorer 

**S/WT- **Poor Sucker. Back to Cosmo! Bye Danny.

Cosmo finally entered the spare bedroom and stood in front of the closet.

_Breathe in, and out… you can do this. Wanda is counting on you. Timmy is counting you. Sirius and James are counting on you! Open the door. Open the door. Wanda might be in there being digested or even worst… FLUSHED! SO MUCH CLOGGING! You are Ace… The all powerful Ace. You are a superhero. I must become ACE!_

Cosmo tried to use his wand but it didn't work.

_HEY! My wand isn't wo…… awwww! I cloned my wand! I have barely any magic now! Go in! Phew…_

Cosmo walked in chanting, "Losing my mind" and he saw it. The Super tiolet, but behind the supertoilet, was a note.

Cosmo… 

**A/N-HAHAHAHAHAH! We will not update until at least 3 people review! GOT IT BLACK?! Ahahahaha! Looong story!**


	14. Those pointyheaded freaks!

_Disclaimer: We don't own FOP, Kappa Mikey, Barney, Telletubbies, Dora The Explorer or Any TV shows/ books._

**A/N: You people better review.**

_Cosmo,_

_By order of the E.V.I.L (Every Villain Is Lame) society we, the Pixies, have to tell you our plan but we left it in a place you will never look so you will never find your wife. Ha. Ha. Ha._

_Signed the Pixies._

Under the note was a very detailed map and blue prints telling where the Pixies were and what they're plan was. The plan showed was basically that they all were at the Pixie HQ, and Wandisimo had stolen Wanda. They now had her, and were torturing her.

"Ahh! TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Cosmo #1 screamed, blowing his whistle

Everyone gathered fearfully around Supertoilet's cage to hear Cosmo #1's important announcement.

"Wanda has been kidnapped by the Pixies!" Cosmo #1 yelled to all his clones.

"Then we must use the map that was left for us to find and rescue her!" Cosmo#141 yelled.

"But it could be a red herring!" Yelled Cosmo #525.

"Or it could be true and Wanda is being torturing at this very second and Wandisimo is there too!" Cosmo # 227 screamed into the sea of clones.

Meanwhile with Wanda… You no find out.

"I have an idea!" Cosmo #1 said, "We will become 500 Cosmos, that way we have more magic! 150 of us will stay here and keep looking for clues but the rest of us will go to Pixies HQ! If we find Wanda we'll fight to the end and call for the 150 that stayed behind! NOW WHO IS WITH ME!!!??"

All of the thousand Cosmo raised their hands and cheered. It was decide the Cosmos merged together to become 500 Cosmos and the away team flow off to the Pixies HQ in… the place of pure evil… The NORTH POLE!!! Dun, dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Sees the workshop with elves… wait Pixies dressed up as elves… Okay, okay not the most evil place but the Pixies ain't bright!

"Don't you think this place is lacking… you know, evil?" asked Samson

"Yes, but it is a perfect hideout. Cosmo will never look here." said the Head Pixie

"Unless he finds the note you left with the blueprints to this plan."

"True, but what are the chances of that?

Then, a muffled banging was heard on the roof, then, a sack fell down the chimney.

"Oh look, mail for Santa…" said the Head Pixie, "Come let's go see how our new friend is enjoying his new toy. Ha. Ha. Ha."

The Pixies left the room and the mail for Santa and the elves to read when they came back from Bermuda.

Let's follow the Pixies. They came to the stables to see Wandisimo playing with… with… a… a… FIRE TRUCK!!! With he's new best/girl friend Wanda! Dun, dun DUNNNNNNNNNNN! But instead of the hose shooting out water, chocolate was raining out into Wanda's mouth.

"How is our friend enjoying the chocolate?" The Head Pixie asked.

"Very much." Wandisimo replied.

"Has she told you about the weaknesses of the fairies?"

"No… But if you take hose she does this." Said Wandisimo taking away the hose.

"Oh Wandisimo you do such a wonderful dance of the chocolate." Wanda said sounding quite drunk.

"And the fairies?"

"Nothing. I said that already."

"Wait a minute. Wandisimo, what is the weakness of a fairy?" Asked the HP

"I cannot say. I was once a genie you know!" said Wandisimo, trying his best to cover up that lie.

"What is the weakness of a fairy, Wandisimo? Or do we have to kill Wanda?"

"NO! No… I will tell you… A fairy's weakness is-"

Then the door was blasted of its hinges and out of the smoke; a figure walked over to Wandisimo. The figure took out a… a… OH IT'S TOO HORIBLE!! The figure took out a butterfly net and put it over Wandisimo. Then the figure turned it was… was… Anti Wanda!!! Followed by an army of 350 Cosmos! It was a full-fledged battle; everyone was fighting except for Wanda, Wandisimo and The Head Pixie. With Wandisimo out of the way the pixies were compete pushovers, no really, you push them over and they were pinged away. After the fight was over, it finally clicked with the Head Pixie!

"Butterfly nets. That is the fairies' weakness. Ha. Ha. Ha." He said quite boringly.** (WT: Not Again! I got ripped off! Again… AHHHHHH!!!)**

"Thank you for the butterfly net." HP said as he picked up the net covering Wandisimo.

"Oh no! … We are soooooo dead." Anti-Wanda exclaimed.

"Quick! I know where we can go to form a plan!" Cosmo said as he merged back to one Cosmo. An escape pod burst out of the floor with a picture of a TV on it.

"Everyone in!" Anti-Wanda said as she helped Wanda into the pod.

"And she said that the escape pod to TV land was a dumb wish." Cosmo said pointing to Wanda who was still drunk…ish. Once inside Cosmo set the controls to Barney.

"Hey… Why are we going to Barney?" Anti-Wanda asked

"Because that is where Timmy is and we need to grant wishes to stop Magical Buildup!" Cosmo replied, surprised that Anti-Wanda didn't know about Magical Buildup.

"Anti-fairies don't have to worry about that we never grant wishes anyway."

"Wow… You're lucky… Wait… Why are you helping us, I mean me?"

"Because I want the real Anti-Cosmo back."

"Oh… We are here!"

The pod doors opened to an episode of Barney, Cosmo looked around but there was no Timmy to be seen or heard. The authors appeared in front of the pod and pointed to the west.

"Dora the Explorer, about 5000 TV shows that-a way." Wizardthief said but then Spidey gave her a look and she said: "Fine, 2 shows east."

"Thanks." Cosmo said.

"No problem, now to get flame-throwers to kill Barney with… Muahahahahahaha!" Wizardtheif said then she started laughing maniacally.

"I worry about you sometimes." Spidey said

"Really? … Why?"

"I wonder about you sometimes."

"… Why?"

"You should get going." Spidey said to the fairies.

The last thing the fairies heard was "No really… Why?"

Then in Dora the Explorer world.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Timmy screamed as he was being dragged away by Dora and Boots.

"Come on…" Dora grunted as she and Boots were dragging Timmy up a BIG hill. "We have to find…" Dora looked at Boots, "What do we have to find?"

"The fix-it Machine."

"Yeah, what Boots said."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Timmy continued screaming like a little girl.

"Timmy! Grab my hand!" Cosmo said as he pulled Timmy into the pod and Anti-Wanda set the dial to another TV show.

"Where are we now?" Cosmo asked once they were traveling through the dimensions.

Then they heard it… It was pure… Not evil… but… Randomness! "Hey! Hey! You! You! Out in the streets! Don't you see the man is Kappa Mikey!" and so on and so on… Mossnose you have to watch the show sometime!! Or else!!!

"Not a dimple Gonard, a pimple." A small purple creature said.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" said a purple skinned,blue haired dude with elfish ears.

"Wait… what is an atomic beaver and 3 floating people doing here?" said a girl with orange hair.

"Sorrygottagobyeee!" they said at they re-entered reality... their reality anyway.

They quickly fill Timmy in on everything he had missed.

"I missed all that!? Stupid James and Sirius." Timmy exclaimed as Cosmo and Wanda started to look all explody. "I wish I had… I don't know… A puppy!"

POOF Timmy had a puppy.

"I wish the puppy was somewhere else and was going to a good home." Timmy said after getting licked but the black dog with brown feet.

"Awww, what a cutie! I know who will love you! Now I just have to get home and give you to him. Oh **_–Name blocked-_**!! I have a gift for you!" A girl said.

"What? Oh no! No way! **_–Name blocked- _**I'm not going to go through with this!" a boy yelled.

"Then give it to **_–Name blocked-_**."

"So now what do we do?" Timmy asked.

"I have a plan!" Cosmo said.

Picture this: Fairy World, so happy and colourful, then a square shaped ship hovers over the whole place. Hanging from the ship is… A GIANT BUTTERFLY NET!!! Dun! Dun! DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!

But then, you see a green ship with eyes coming towards it. It dares crash into the square ship and, realizing the mistake, backs off. The net is now falling towards Earth, and it's a free for all. Both ships dash for the net's handle, but the green ship uses the plasma ray, that appeared out of nowhere!!!! It got the square-shaped ship in the main engine.

"Warning! Engines at 85." A computerize voice yelled throughout the main control center in the Pixies ship.

BOOM!

"Engines at 65."

Another BOOM!

"55."

Then one of the lesser Pixies pulled out his cell phone and on the screen was the word "War".

Ping! The Pixies had a new engine and weapon system. From here to about 5 minutes later is just, roughly, Star War's ships blasting each other as the butterfly net falls closer and closer to Earth. Then the unthinkable happens! The pointy/square headed freaks (The Pixies) manage to hit Cosmo (the green ship) in the plasma ray.

"HEY!! I just wished that one in!" Timmy yelled while shaking his fists at the Pixies.

Then while Timmy was ranting at the Pixies, the Pixies shot rapid fire at Cosmo till they succeeded in making Cosmo Swiss cheese.

"Hey! I'm cheese! YAY! CHEESE!" Cosmo said having a temporary relapse and turning himself into green cheese.

"Cosmo! I wish that I had a totally awesome, Star Cruiser! Just like the one in Crash Nebula!" Timmy screamed as he fell to Earth after the net. Luckily Cosmo granted the wish and Timmy landed in the Star Cruiser.

"Captain on deck." A computerize voice said as Timmy walked onto the ship's control center.

There were 3 Cosmos in the control center, one driving, another manning the weapons and another playing with the radar. Timmy sat down in the captain's chair in the middle of the deck.

"What our position?" Timmy asked.

"1,000,000 meters above the Earth's atmosphere, and falling fast!" One Cosmo said.

"The net?"

"It… IT HAS STOPPED FALLING! THE PIXIES HAVE CAUGHT IT!"

"NO! They must have caught it while we were falling! Well, all we can do is keep firing! Open FIRE! And bring me some ice cream while you're at it!" Timmy yelled.

The Pixies ship was hovering over target! The clouds that supported Fairy World turned dark and stormy and the fairies (including Jorgen) were running around in a blind panic.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." The HP laughed, then he turned to the other Pixies and said, "We have our chance. Drop the net."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Timmy and Cosmos screamed as the net fell.

The net fell as if in slow motion, after what seemed like a lifetime, the net covered Fairy World. All the fairies fell to the ground and their wands stopped glowing. Even the fairies on Earth fell to the ground because the "Big Wand" had been covered; all the fairies were powerless.

Timmy's Star Cruiser poofed into nothingness and he and Cosmo fell to the clouds that were once pink and full of magic.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" a voice screamed into the silence then crying. That was all that was heard following the screaming of the fairies and Timmy… then silence. The kind of silence that is heard when someone who has touched many people/fairies has died.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." The Pixies laughed as they flew down to the clouds that were once Fairy World, now only black and white colours meet the horror that was following the Pixies. The HP floated over to where Timmy and Cosmo fell; he hovered over the bodies, looking coldly at them.

**A/n: WE are writing the next chapter right now and since 3 people didn't review… We decided to kill someone! OH and Wizardtheif wrote from "Picture this" to "…at them" Waddaya think of that!? Ha! Oh and please review!**


	15. He's dead WAAAAAAAA

**A/N This is the last chapter of Cosmo but James and Sirius are coming!**

_Disclaimer: No Way! WE own nothing but the plot. READ ON AND REVIEW MAGGOTS!! _- Wizardtheif

Timmy was the one who had cried for it seemed that his fairy godfather was the one who had died.

"Timmy Turner, you have stopped us every time we have tried to conquer Fairy World but this time we have won. In. Your. Face. Oh yeah. Go me." The HP said.

"I'm not the one you should worry about! I be more worried about my friends!" Timmy said boldly, trying to buy so time.

"Oh, do you mean these friends?" HP said as he pointed to a group of Pixies.

There were two fairies with them.

"OH NO! Wanda! Anti-Wanda!"

"Yes. We found them in the power core."

"How?!" Timmy asked, now flooded with questions, looking at Anti-Wanda

"We were going to destroy the power core, but SOMEONE…" said Anti-Wanda looking at Wanda, "Pushed the alarm."

"I like Pie!" Wanda said randomly then she noticed Cosmo on the ground, "Cosmo!" She then started crying and Anti-Wanda patted her shoulder.

"You!" Timmy said now turning to HP, "How could you have do this?!"

"It's all very simple, Turner. You see all we had to do was keep you and your fairies busy long enough to find out the fairies' weakness. We sent you a video game, Wanda some 'special' chocolate and for Cosmo…" HP said as he looked over at Cosmo's lifeless body, "we hoped to keep him busy by sending him to meet his 'best friend' in a different dimension. He came back before we could find out what the weakness of a fairy was but we find out in the end and now… we will rule Fairy World. Ha. Ha. Ha."

The tears in Timmy's eyes then turned to a fiery rage as he replied, "You… monsters! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!!"

"I already explained that, weren't you listening?"

"AHH!!" Timmy yelled as he leaped at the HP only to be blasted by thousands of Pixie phones.

"Face it, Turner, you lose and Fairy World has fallen. Ha. Ha. Ha." HP laughed but no one noticed a special someone climbing back into the ship.

"Now the only way we can save Fairy World is if we remove that net but to do that we have to control the Pixies' ship so to do that I have to-"

"What ya doing?" Wanda asked as she sneaked into the ship, behind Anti-Wanda.

"Wanda! What are you doing here?"

"Bad Pointy-"

"Square"

"Whatever, headed freaks hurt Cosmo."

"Ok… so why are you here?"

"To help."

"But you can't! You are…" Then A.W Noticed Wanda making the saddest, most pathetic face.

"Alright…"

"YAHOO!"

"SHHH! We can't be caught!"

"What are you going here?" A pixie said.

"Wow… That was fast." Said Wanda.

"Run!!" Yelled A.W as she dragged Wanda into a random room and locked the door.

Back to the HP and Timmy

"Put Turner into the room till we come up with a new plan for his doom." HP said as two Pixies dragged Timmy back into the ship.

All the fairies in the net watched as Timmy was dragged away, their last hope gone, forever.

"WE'RE DOOMED!! DOOMED I TELL YOU! DOOMED!" Jorgen screamed.

"I'm sorry." Timmy whispered.

Then he found himself inside the Pixies' ship, he thought he saw two crowned figures behind a door but before he could get a closer look, he was thrown into a dark, circular room.

"Now, Turner, go find a corner to hide in till we came back to kill you." One of the Pixies said as he locked the door, leaving Timmy in the dark, to think about what had happened to him over the time that he had gotten his fairies. He remembered all the wishes he had ever wished and good times like fighting Vicky in his favourite TV show, meeting Cindy, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen but mostly Cindy. He also remembered defeating the Pixies many times before but this time the Pixies had won, Cosmo had died and now Timmy was going to die too, inside this dark room.

_This is it; I'm going to die, here in this very room. At least Anti-Wanda and Wanda escaped…Can the Anti-Fairies stop the Pixies? What does it matter? I'm going to die here._ Timmy thought as he waited, quietly for his doom, then he noticed a light, it was the door opening. _It's time my doom is here. Good bye, Mom and Dad. I'll miss you._

"Timmy?! It's me Wanda!" A voice said into the darkness.

"No! Now I'm hearing voices in my head!" Timmy wailed to the light.

"No you're not, Timmy! I'm here! Come on! WE don't have a lot of time!" Wanda said, no longer drunk and back to her nagging self, as she pulled Timmy into the hallway. Timmy noticed Anti-Wanda was back to her normal self too.

"Anti-Cosmo must be in trouble if Cosmo is…" Wanda started to say but she broke into a quiet sob.

"I'll go see if the Anti-Fairies are alright!" Anti-Wanda said as she ran into a glass sliding door.

"It's a glass door, it opens this way." Timmy said as Wanda managed to stop crying, "We have to get ruined of the net then the fairies can help us defeat the Pixies and avenge Cosmo!"

Anti-Wanda left to get some help from the Anti-Fairies and other magical creatures like Santa who was still on vacation.

Then a siren went off and Wanda and Timmy ran to the exit.

"Where do you think you are going, Turner?" HP asked as he pinged out of nowhere.

"I was thinking of running to… Uh… the bathroom!" Timmy yelled as he and Wanda ran out of the ship and onto the stormy clouds.

"What are we going to do?" Timmy yelled as the Pixies followed.

The Pixies managed to get Wanda.

"Here Timmy!" Wanda said as she threw him a small device.

"A game controller?!" Timmy yelled in disbelief, "Wanda! What am I suppose to do with this?!"

"It controls the ship! Use it!" Wanda yelled back.

"Now What?" Timmy yelled as he dodged the Pixies' phones.

"You know how! Every video game you have every played had the same basic controls! This one is no different! You can do it Timmy!" Wanda yelled as she was dragged back to the ship.

Timmy pressed the start button and the engines in the Pixies' ship started he started to smile.

"HEY! SOUARE AND POINTY HEADED FREAKS!" Timmy yelled at the Pixies that were coming at him, "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE TO BE SHOT AT!" Timmy pressed some buttons and the plasma gun on the ship shot at the Pixies.

"Ahhhh." Said the Pixies as they ran for cover.

"Cool! I have a new and improved video game! I just hope I can remove that net."

"I don't think so, Turner." A boring voice said behind the ten-year-old boy.

Timmy turned around slowly and came face to face with the HP.

"Put down the controller or I'll turn you into a rock." HP said as he raised his phone.

"You leave him alone!" Wanda said as she karate-chopped the HP, knocking him out cold.

"Thanks Wanda!" Timmy said as he hugged his fairy godmother.

"No problem sport but hurry and remove that net. I'll keep the Pixies busy."

The ship flew over the handle of the net and a crane grabbed the handle.

"Steady… steady…" said Timmy, under his breathe as he moved the ship, if he wasn't careful, he could knock over the "Big Wand" and the Fairies would remain powerless. The net came off perfectly and the "Big Wand" started glowing again, the fairies floated off the ground and the clouds turned pink once more.

The Head Pixies awoke to see a lot of fairies hovering over him with angry expressions on their faces.

"Pixies! You will meet your doom!" Jorgen yelled followed by a cloud of magic to block all the magical fighting that was happening, soon the Pixies were in a pile on the floor.

"Yes! We did it!" Timmy yelled as he jumped into the air.

"Not quite! Look!" Jorgen said as he pointed to the Rainbow Bridge. A cloud of Anti-Fairies, kids and other magical creatures were a-coming.

"What? Did we miss the party?" Anti-Wanda asked as she looked around.

"Yeah but they are still on the ground if you wanna cream them." Timmy said.

"Yay!" screamed the group that had just arrived.

"No…" the Pixies said as they pinged back to their lair.

The kids of Earth were very happy to see their fairies again, except for one pink hatted boy.

"Wanda? What happens to an anti-fairy when a fairy dies?" he asked looking at the other kids, his eyes starting to tear again.

"The Anti-fairy dies too." Wanda said giving Timmy a hug, "You did a great job sport, Cosmo would be proud."

"I can only assumed that you are talking about that my ignorant fool of a opposite." A voice with a British accent said.

"Anti-Cosmo!" Anti-Wanda yelled as she ran up to him and gave him a hug, "Ya smart again!"

"Yes and Cosmo must be here somewhere so I suggest that we go look for him."

A few minutes later Timmy found the seemingly lifeless body of Cosmo, then Wanda noticed that he was still breathing.

Cosmo sat up and said:

"Wow! I really need that nap."

"Cosmo! You're alright!" Wanda said tackling him with a hug.

"Wanda? WANDA!" Cosmo said doing the wrestling move that Timmy had named a Wanda.

"Hey!"

"What? It's a wrestling move."

"Cosmo! I'm glad that you're alive." Timmy said giving him a hug.

"Timmy? Timmy! Guess what! I had a dream that I met my best friend and his best friend and they wished you were a dog and in a TV show and they was a huge battle with the Pixies and there was a bang and a boom and another bang and-" Cosmo started ranting.

"Cosmo, you ignorant fool, that really did happened." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Hey! It's Evil me! What's up?"

"Oh Brother."

"Wait if that really did happen then I better get them back here!"

"Wait, giving them 10 minutes to get ready to be poofed. I wanna work on my battle cry." Timmy said then he yelled, "JAMES! AND SIRUIS!!"

A little later in Timmy's room James and Sirius found themselves cowering behind the sour sweet 16, fire breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans known as Vicky. And Lily was sitting on Timmy's bed watching.

"You boys are pathetic if you are scared of The twerp." She said as she threw them into Timmy's room and locked the room.

"Hey! You are talking to a rich dude." Sirius yelled at the locked door while hiding behind James.

Vicky suddenly burst though the door in a pink dress with a lot of flowers saying to James:

"Hello my love, my true love, my love!"

"BACK OFF!! HE'S MINE!" Lily said, jumping off the bed in front of James.

"I am?" He said, giving her a look

"I didn't say that!" Lily said looking embarrassed.

James gave Sirius a pleading look, so he went up to Vicky, got down on one knee, grabbed her hand, and said:

"Vicky, will you do me the honour of being my bride?"

Vicky ran out of the room screaming. Sirius dusted off his hands and said

"My work here is done! Now. Why can't I get a date in MY time!"

"Sirius, it's because all the girls in our time know you!" Lily said.

"Hey!"

"Timmy, Will you please give James and Sirius some advice on behaving."

"I would but I think it's better if they get into more trouble." Timmy said as he got off the bed causing James and Sirius to hide behind Lily.

"SEE! He agrees with us!" Sirius said to Lily.

"Whatever. Timmy could you please send us back to our time and country?"

"Sure!"

"Well, it's been fun. Drop by some time." Sirius said to the Wanda, Cosmo, and Timmy.

"Good bye." Lily said.

"Hey, Timmy about that wish… no hard feelings?" James asked.

"None." Timmy replied.

"See ya!"

"Good bye." Wanda said.

"Sirius, send me a pie!" Cosmo yelled.

"Uh… Sure."

"I wish that James, Lily and Sirius were back in their own time and country."

POOF!

"Now what?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo and Timmy looked at each other and said:

"WISH TIME!!!"

The End… For Cosmo

**A/N- Wow! That took us a LONG time! WT wrote most of this… except for timmys room! I am no good at writing those kind of things! One last chappie! James and Sirius time! BTW, wizzie nags me for saying Chappie, but she says Eppie! Eppie! As in EPISODE!HAHAHAHAH! Know that if you ask her she will deny it! AND she says WEVER! HAHAH... wait... that is Kappa Mikey... awww man! That is actually cool...- Spidey**


	16. We're doneSirius is drunk!

**A/n: Note, this is the LAST CHAPTER and the LAST CHANCE to REVIEW! Please review this time!**

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything you recognise from an outside source. We don't even own Em, who is owned by _Alucard's Vampiress _who used to be_ iheartblackdogsirius.

They all found themselves in the common room, James in his boxers.

"Aww Man!" said James looking down

"Dude, please tell me that you washed those…" Said Sirius

"Erm…. Suuuuuuuuure…" replied James

Sirius then turned a lovely shade of green and ran to the washrooms.

Lily looked at James and said:

"Oh, Veeeeerrrryy attractive!" sarcastically

"Really? I think they make me look fat…WAIT! COVER YOUR EYES!" Said James, putting his hand in front of Lily's eyes.

"Move that hand if you want to keep it!"

"Eww! You wanna look?" asked James, now just being silly

"Um… ah….. erm….AHHH! NO!" stumbled Lily, amazed by the words that came out of her mouth. She ran off to the girls' dorm in a hurry.

Sirius came back from the washroom and noticed Lily running up the stairs to the Girls dorm.

"What did you do?" he asked

"Oh, I just told her how I haven't washed these yet!" said James, pointing to his boxers. Again, Sirius turned green and ran for the washroom. James went up to the boys' dorm. It took James a while to realize that they were the only people in the common room, and the dorms.

_Suppertime! Duh!_

James got dressed, met Lily and Sirius at the porthole. He grabbed Lily's hand and walked down to the entrance hall. In the entrance hall, they met Remus and Peter.

"Where have you guys been for the past while?" asked Remus

"Oh, been busy just saving the future…you know, all that jazz." Sirius said. Lily looked at him.

"So going on a date qualifies as saving the future?" she said

"SIRIUS GOT A DATE!?" said Peter in astonishment. Next, he fainted, dead to the world.

Next, Remus noticed that James and Lily were holding hands.

"Bu…bu…bu…..ahhh!" babbled Remus before, like Peter, fainting.

"Comon! It's not that surprising that I got a date!" said Sirius, yelling at the 2 unconscious boys

"But it is surprising that me and Lily are now together. I mean, Sirius, you fell off your chair!"

"The perfect balance prince has finally fallen?" asked Both Remus and Peter suddenly awaking.

"I didn't fall!!! I was falling into a girl's eyes!" Sirius yelled and then realized how stupid that sounded.

"But you still fell." James said.

"But considering the fact that anyone… well anyone who knows both Lily and James, would fall if they saw James and Lily together… It pains me to say that Sirius is still the perfect balance prince." Remus said.

"Yay! Someone is on my side!!! I rule all!" Sirius declared.

"Note the 'it pains me to say it' part."

"W'ever."

"Come on let's eat." Lily said dragging James into the Great Hall.

When they entered the whole hall fell silent and everyone just stared at Lily and James… Then… Malfoy screamed like a little girl and fainted, with Goyle and Crabbe right after him. When the group sat down the chatter started again but the names Lily and James were heard quite a bit.

James started to worry when he saw that Sirius wasn't wolfing down his meals like he usually does. The feeling passed as he saw the treacle tart heading down his way, as he saw Sirius' face light up too and then it darkened again when he grabbed a mocha.

After Dinner, they all headed to Hogsmeade. Down at Hog's head, Sirius was knocking back a bottle of sherry, with Lily looking disgustedly at him.

"OK! I get it! You are upset! Just stop the drinking!" She yelled

"Lily! I'm sorry, but you just have to be less of a… for loss of a better word, Goody two-shoes." Said James, although he still shot a worried look at Sirius

"I just Miss her guys… I'm just pathetic! I don't deserve to be called a Marauder!" yelled Sirius, as he gulped down some more sherry. He yelled at the bartender for more, but with Lily lilying, he was forced to get a cherry syrup and soda with ice and a small umbrella. He took what was left of the sherry and dumped it into there.

"Is he going to be ok?" Lily asked James.

"Don't worry, he did this when Em turned him down in first year" James replied.

"You were breaking rules even back then?!"

"Uh… No… Well… Yeah pretty much."

Then a bug landed on Lily's hand, she flicked it off and asked:

"Why do you guys even come here?"

"You can order whatever you want…" Sirius said thickly before he said that he was going to the washroom.

"Em works here." James told Lily pointing to Em who was waiting on some tables, while keeping an eye on Sirius for good reasoning because at that moment Sirius was on his way to the **_GIRLS'_** washroom. James ran up to Sirius turned him around and said:

"Padfoot, the boys' washrooms are over there."

"Ok." Sirius said before walking in the girls' washroom.

"Oh brother." Lily said when James had returned.

"He has never gotten this drunk before… Lily, you're a smarty-pants! Do something. There must be something you can do!" James cried

"I think I have something that can make him sober… and I can probably hook him up with someone…" Lily replied thoughtfully

At that instant, Sirius came back and started banging his head on the counter. Lily then had an Idea.

"Sirius, I know that you are upset about Diana, but there are other fish in the sea… Like Em… Sure she turned you down in first year, but things change!"

"Thanks for reminding me Margaret. BARTENDER! ANOTHER CHERRY SYRUP!" He yelled before continuing to bang his head on the table yelling 'WHY! WHY!'

"Here Sirius, this one is on me." Lily said, paying the bartender and adding a drop of potion into it. Sirius was too drunk to be suspicious. He gulped it down, and a bit of sanity returned to his face.

"HEY! Do you know how long it took me to get there… and how many gallions!" Sirius yelled at Lily. Lily forced a few more drops of the blue potion into his mouth and Sirius came back to his senses.

"Sirius, you do realize that you could get alcohol poisoning."

Sirius then made choking noises and started to fall off his chair. Lily rushed over to catch him. Sirius then burst out laughing.

"Lily, you are SOOOOO Gullible! James, you need a less gullible girlfriend."

"Hey, at least he HAS a girlfriend." Lily said, sounding annoyed. She picked up her coat and left. James didn't try to follow her.

"Dude, your girlfriend is no fun. Why do you like her again?" Sirius asked

"She is smart, beautiful, a good kisser…" James started

"Wait wait wait.. you KISSED her?" Sirius asked

"Yuppers!" James said proudly

"Am I the only sane guy here?" Sirius replied, after getting looks from all the sober people…. The drunken people ignored him.

"Sirius, I'm gonna get you a girl." James said. He had spotted a very good looking waitress (Not Em.) and called her over.

"What can I get you Sirs?" She asked

"Will you go out with him?" James asked, pointing to Sirius

"Um… I kinda have a boyfriend… sorry! Have a nice night." She said before backing away slowly and running into another room.

"You're pathetic James. Watch a master." Sirius said, after the waitress left the room. He waited until Em was walking past them, then he tipped his chair and fell. James made a silent 'that's gotta hurt' face. Sure enough, Em looked genuinely worried and ran over. She went down on her knee and tried to help Sirius.

"Sirius, are you alright?" she asked

"Oh, I saw you walk by, and was so stunned by your beauty that I fell for you." Sirius said, looking a bit dazed

"Well… I'm off in a few minutes… Stick around and when I'm off… maybe we could go to… somewhere?" she asked, sounding flustered and nervous all at once.

Sirius winked at James and said:

"This is the beginning of one happy ending."


End file.
